Selection of the ages
by Alia Sharma
Summary: This is going to be a selection around the world. What will happen when Luke has to choose from 35 different girls? There are going to be 35 girls, 1 prince and 1 crown. SYOC open till 15th February. 11/35
1. Chapter 1: Samira's world

I need 35 girls. Form is on my profile to see ur character strut through the hallways of Illea palace

**At Samira's house**

Samira was looking through her old jewelry box when her aunt walked in with two application forms. "Samira, Anya come here now fill these two forms."

Samira went to fill the form. The form was on calligraphy paper that would have part of her everyday life. Now it was just a dream. Her uncle had taken everything after her parents had passed away 16 years ago. She was only 1. Her aunt had nothing yet had taken her in.

"I hope one of you get in. Then that one's marriage will be of my head. We will also have some money. My girls after all jewels of the world. Samira fill fast. We have to send it in by afternoon."

"Samira Di, I am sure you will get in""Anya, anyone can dream but with a beauty like you..."

**Report three weeks later**

"Evans here with the special episode of the selection. Here is our King Riordan, Queen Sienna, Prince Luke, Prince Edward and Princess Samatha. We are extremely excited to see the selected aren't we? But this week we will only meet the two special girls."

First up is Lady Samira Singh Rathore, Carolina and Lady Sophia Eliza Ventura

"Didi, you got in that is so wonderful. I am so excited for you. You will get to meet the prince and maybe marry him. Then I can find someone in the palace too."

"Congrats beta, I am so happy for you"

Samira was only happy that she could get away from HIM.

There came a knock and there was hustle-bustle none of which Samira realized until she was sitting in her car leaving her province to the palace.

She wondered what Lady Sophia would be like...

This is just the beginning. To know more about the prince and HIM. Mail me your characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Luke's fears

**Palace before report**

"Dad why is brother having a selection. What about me?"

"Princess, you are still a baby, when you are a big girl,mummy and I will have a big selection for you."

"You can have mine if you want."

"Luke, how many times do you have to express your distaste over this? This is part of our tradition. Look at your grandparent America and Maxon. Then me and your mom. Sienna was the best mistake of my life. The very best"

"Rio did you just call me a mistake?"

"Oops your mom heard. Let me go. Sam come lets leave your brother, Its after all his last few minutes as a lonely person. In two days time you will have many elder sisters to play with."

Luke did not hate it. He was just scared that he may not choose the right girl. After all how many Siennas and Americas are there in the world. What if the best girl did not get selected or what if he sent a good girl home? With these worried thoughts Luke got ready for the selection.

-I have not received any girls yet. Hope to receive at least two by tmr


	3. Chapter 3: Ariana introduced

"Did you get any news of her? Is she dead? Your dead mother wanted her to be dead. But Ari don't hurt her. She is your cousin.I have heard that she had a heart-shaped birthmark on her left ankle."

Ariana Osgood kept the phone down. Where are you? Lets hope the selection brings you to the palace. I am waiting. Love ya little sister.

Just then a knock at the door. Ariana quickly kept her phone inside and went to open the door.

"Luke, you are here? Excited for the selection?"

"Ari, why do you have tears in your eyes.

"Nothing Luke. Just cleaning and dust got into my eyes."

"Aren't you coming, report will start in 10 minutes and aren't you could send me to my doom?"

"Yup coming Luki"

With that Ari was going to send her love away.

**The Report**

**Luke POV**

He was staring blankly at the screen when they announced that two girls would make an early entry. He was shocked. What today? No!

Then he saw the pictures of the two girls his mother had selected. They did not look bad especially the one with her hair tied in a bun. even the one with dimples looked cute. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Ariana POV**

What's Luke's reaction? I am sure he did not like any of them. After all he is only mine

**After the report**

What do you think of those country girls?

"They actually look pretty cute. Wonder how they will be. Let's hope they are good role models for samantha.

No, this cannot be he only likes me. He is mine.

Luke I am sure that they were not that good looking.

"Of course Ari, we know who is the prettiest of them all."

What will happen to Ariana's Fanatic love when our two Ladies come into Luke's life. Continue reading


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Sophia enters

**Eliza's POV**  
>"Sophia Eliza Ventura read her badge. She had just started working at Cupcakes Forever.<p>

"Eli, here is the form for THE SELECTION. Fill it up and I will drop it on my way. Fill it fast we need the money you get to open the new wig in the bakery."

"But daddy, I am happy as a baker, we will make money some other way."

"No Eli, I need the money now, I do not care whether you want to go or not. You will sign up."

I was sure I would not get selected. So why not sign up. Not gonna hurt is it? So thats how I signed up.

**The Selection Report**  
>"Dad's in for a disappointment. Let's sit down anyways.<br>"Welcome one and all present here as the selection are going to be a bit different this year. Two provinces have already sent their girls and the prince has selected the ones who are going to represent their province. So these two girls are going to have a head start into the competition. These girls will be a week ahead of the others. After we have to appreciate the province for sending their girls early. The speciality about these girls are they will not be eliminated in the special week they will spend at the palace. So Provinces buck up before these girls steal the prince before your girls even pose for the photo. The provinces that we received girls from are Carolina and St. George. The first girl is ...any guesses...anyone...  
>"Lady Sophia Eliza Ventura from St. George and Lady Samaira Rathor from Carolina.<br>What no, this cannot be happening. NO NO

"Eli you got selected. I will send the workers notification to start the work. I am sure you will bring the crown home. "

"What Dad wants the crown and money and not the prince?

"A knock at the door. Lady Sophia? came a sound. Dad ran towards the door. Yes this is is Sophia's house.

"Well she has to leave now. Is she ready? The car is outside. "

"Eli leave now with that backpack of yours. I was so sure you would get selected that I packed your bag when you gave the form."

"WHAT he already did that? I was pushed out of the door and before I left he said send the money home."

"Come on my lady."

I could see twos and threes glaring at me. Suddenly Amelia Rose came running towards me and grabbed my hand and asked me " How could you?" . I could imagine a commentator telling something about the incident. I was whisked into a silver car where I would meet my competitor, Lady Samaira Rathor. Her name sounded royal, I hope she is nice. She did not look too mean in her profile but still...

Hey guys I need you to send me your characters quickly. I can't proceed further. Deadline is 15th February


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

Samira was sitting at the airport observing people. It was her first time in a plane. She was scared about it. That was when she saw a bunch of palace guard hustling in a girl with blonde hair tied in a bun where jeans and a simple shirt compared to her she looked like a princess. Samira was wearing her aunt's dress yet she looked like a beggar next to the new entry.

"Hey you must be Samira. I saw you on the report. I am Sophia"

I am going to puke, better shut up an sit.

Sophia POV

"Oh"

That was all she said. Oh no she is a snob. But she is a five. But I heard she was a two. Maybe that's why. I better keep quiet. What if she thinks that I am intruding on her personal space.

Later in the flight

"Oh god save me."

Why are you so scared?

"It's my first plane journey after so many years."

Don't worry I am here.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Yeah sure.

"Thanks

After Takeoff

"Hi My name is Samira. I am so sorry for being rude before I was nervous thats why."

Oh thank god. I was so worried that you were a snob because you were a two.

"My parents died when I was one. I have been a 5 since then, I do not know about the life of a two."

Oh I am so sorry, I did not know.

"It's ok. It hurt before but not anymore"

After the plane landed

The two girls were guided into a room full of staff.

A man guided Sophia away from Samira.

Samira was led towards a stall.

Guys I need more girls to continue. This ff will go further only when I get more than 15 girls.


	6. Chapter 6: The palace

**Samira's POV**

"Hi my name is Kelly. I will be your stylist during your time in the palace. I have heard that you are the one of the two with Indian decent in this time's selection, so we will emphasise on that point."

Okaaay. Who is the other one?

Nathalia, Kelly's assistant replied "This is gossip but I will just tell you, her name is Arabia or something."

"Omg, you have such huge dimples. The prince is going to die at the site of view. His best friend Ariana has dimples and he used to always say that the next queen will have dimples. I always felt Princess Ariana liked him, didn't you, Nats?"

Coughing...

"Princess, you here?"

"Yes Kelly, I wanted meet the new arrivals. So this is the so called Indian beauty, Samira right?"

Yes your Highness.

"You do have the dimples the prince wanted but whether you have anything else, time will tell. Oh and before I forget, 3 more girls are coming today. This time they decided not to report the selection results because the rebels start targeting the families. They should reach in 3 days time."

More girls, whaaat?

They brushed my hair and plaited it into side fishtail and then made me wear a coral pink anarkali. Applied a dab of makeup and took me to my bedroom.

Kelly- "The Prince will meet you in the dining hall at 8. You have three hours to do explore your room. There is an attached danceroom because the prince got to know about your iterest in dancing. Your maids Rita and Rani should come at 7 to help you get ready."

Kelly and Nat then left. Then I heard a knock. I opened the door and looked. There was nobody there. I was about to close the door when...

**Soph's POV**

They rushed me into a station where a red-haired woman was staring at me.

Ariel- Lady Sophia, rite?

Yup, thats me.

"You have got amazing blue eyes" said Ariel, my stylist.

Oh thank you so much.

Ariel-Today both of you girls have to wear coral dresses. That why you will be wearing this layered dress and heels. I am sorry but I was expecting you to be much taller.

An aspiring baker does not need to be tall.

Ariel- Didn't you know that now onwards you are a three and you can no longer be a baker?

What no?

Ariel- Oh don't worry you can teach people to bake. Anyways shall we pull your hair into a ponytail.

Ok.

They then applied some makeup and nice smelling creams on my body. It was so much fun. They took me to my room.

Ariel- These are your maids Natya and Kat. They will help you get ready by 8 to meet the prince. Meanwhile you can explore your room and attached baking room. Whatever you make will be sold and then money given to charity. But please don't get dirty.

Samira's POV

A little girl was holding onto my dress.

Samantha- So you are my new elder sister?

What? Who is she?

Hey Sweetie, what is your name?

Samantha- My name is Princess Sam. How can you not recognize me.

Sorry Sam, but I was not expecting you. If not who will not know the little princess.

Samantha- Ohhhh

Footsteps coming..."Sam, where are you? I will catch you little shrimp. You can't hide long from me.

Samantha- Oh no Loki is coming. Can I come inside, we are playing hide and seek?

Who is this Loki?

Ok Sam.

Samantha tumbled into Samira's room.

Sam, I will just go to the washroom and come, ok? I won't lock the door, ok? If there is any problem, open the door.

Samantha- Ok. Can I look at your things?

Ok

Guys pls send your characters in by Feb 5. I can't let my characters just float


	7. Chapter 7: The meeting

**Luke's POV**

A door slammed shut.

She is here somewhere. But Mom told her not to go into the room's of the selected. I assume the girls have not come yet. I think she is in the room with the pink door.

Luke opens the door and goes in. Samantha was sitting on the floor and looking at some pictures. When she saw Luke, she ran into the washroom. Luke rushed after her. There he saw a girl looking into the mirror and fixing her hair. She was singing. He was mesmerised. On seeing Luke, the girl started hyperventilating.

Luke apologised but she kept moving back and trembling and saying don't hurt me, please I left you, I will never hurt you. She then fainted. Luke then carried her to the room

Sam, go call Dr. Rose.

Samantha- What happened to didi?

didi?

Samantha- Yeah Samira Didi said that didi meant big sister and asked me to call her that.

Oh ok. I don't know what happened? Go call the doctor. I don't know what happened.

Samantha came after a few minutes with Dr. Rose

Rose- What happened to her?

I don't know, Rose

Rose- Don't worry, she will be fine.

Suddenly a girl ran into the room.

Girl- Is Samira ok? I heard she fainted? Oh your highness

She curtsied.

Rise. You must be Lady Sophia.

Sophia- Yup that is me.

Lady Samira is ok. I will come to your room. You may leave. On the way, could you inform Ariana that today's dinner is cancelled and that you will have it in your rooms.

Sophia left. Two maids came into the room.

Maid- I am so sorry your highness. We were held back.

It's ok. Send Lady Samira's food to the room.

**Samira's POV**

He is back. No, this cannot be. I left him behind.

Lady Samira you have to get up. I heard that and got up. Looking into my eyes was the face I dreaded most. The face I did not see in months. The boy sat next to me.

Boy- Darling are you ok?

Don't you dare call me that.

Boy- Lady Samira are you ok?

Who are you?

Boy- Rose, did you give her a high dose?

Rose- Yeah Luke, I had to her bp was rapidly increasing.

Luke? But his name was...Oh no, this is the prince

Your highness, I am so sorry, I mistook you for someone else

Luke- I realised Darling

Hey, I never said you could call me Darling

Rani- Your highness, Lady Samira's food.

The plate was filled with edibles like pasta, fries and other delicacies, I saw only in movies.

Luke Picked up the spoon.

Luke- Here let me feed you.

No it is ok. I can eat. But my hands were trembling.

Luke- You were sedated. By the way what happened to you?

I...


	8. Chapter 8: The introduction

**Samira POV**

Our days alone in the palace were coming to an end today. 9 other girls were joining us. After seeing the prince, I was happy about this. The prince never asked me out on dates. Eli went for many but I think after the first day, I would be going out during the first elimination and back where he is. But how is it possible that they resemble each other so much.. Maybe I am just seeing him in all young men. Sam and I have become very close. Half the days Queen Sienna comes to pick Sam from my bedroom in the morning.

Knock on the door.

Luke- I am sorry if I am interrupting something. I was supposed to give you this tiara before the others came. From today onwards, you and Lady Sophia are Ladies in waiting even if neither of you become Princess, you will live in the palace like a member unless you marry out after the selection. For all reports and royal events you will wear this. Please keep it safe. You have to wear today when the other girls arrive. You are equals to Ari now.

OMG.

Luke- Are you going to open the box?

Inside the box was a tiara studded with red rubies.

Thank You Luke. I am sorry for jumping at you.

Luke- Does that mean I can ask you out on dates?

Ok

Luke- Ok tomorrow after breakfast, will you come horse riding with me.

But I have never ridden a horse.

Luke-Don't worry everything will be fine. I will teach you.

Ok, see you

**Sophia POV**

The girls are coming today.

A knock, must be Luke.

Hi Luki, How are you?

Luke- I am fine, Eli.

Did she agree?

Luke- For what(grinning)?

Don't lie Luke I know she did.

Luke- Yes she did. We are goig horse riding tommorow. Oh and yes here is your tiara(a pink one), Miss Lady in waiting.

Oh you mean, forever Lady in waiting

Luke- If everything works out then one day.

See you Luki. I need to get ready to see my other competitions.

**Kaitlyn POV**

Kaitlyn was stitching her mistress's gown when a letter slipped under the door.

_You have been selected. Your car will come in the next twenty minutes. Please pack what you want and be ready. _

What could possibly an orphan have? Kaitlyn packed what little she had. She plaited her long black hair and wore her cape to cover her dress.

A knock. Lady Kaitlyn Tan?

Yes here.

Man- Please come with us. We will take you to the palace.

Kaitlyn was taken into the car and to the palace.

**Arabia POV**

The letter had just arrived. My father was not talking to me because he felt I had used my skills to get in. But I did not. It was just chance. I promised mom I would not cheat.

I decided to go ahead and pack my bag. Within minutes I was in a car saying my farewell to mom and my textbooks.

Arabia was taken to the palace by plane

**Jessamine POV**

I had just got my letter. I was selected. Mother was in seventh heaven. Now all I needed to do was get the prince and all my dreams would come true. My life a seamstress is over.

**Rachel POV**

Rachel was painting when her letter came. Her brother read it out to her.

Josh- Dear Rachel, Congratulations on being sele...

O josh, I got selected now we will never have lack of money at home

Josh- I noe, little sis but remember don't lose yourself to the world of riches. Mom and Dad have gone to the next province. I will tell them.

Thanks Josh. Bye

**Charlotte POV**

Well done Lottie. You got selected.

What I am selected? Oh no. Now what will happen to Ash. He will be alone. How will I tell them, I can't go?


	9. Chapter 9: The first elimination

**At the palace**

All the girls had been dressed and made up. Kaitlyn looked like a Chinese princess in her dress. Many were wearing coral dresses like how Samira and Sophia had worn on the first day. Arabia too made her mark wearing a lehenga.

Sophia and Samira came down the stairs. Everyone was spell bound. Both looked like Princesses. Sophia looked like a pink fairy while Samira looked like an Indian Princess in the yellow and blue lehenga she wore and the red tiara.

The two girls met the newcomers and wearing easing into the situation when the royal family came. Sam went running towards Samira who immediately carried her. Edward was eyeing Arabia who was disgusted by his behavior. Kaitlyn was talking to Sophia when the Prince cleared his throat.

Luke- This year you girls will be assigned niches. I will read out the list. The girls assigned will have a room into which their bedroom door opens into. Here you three can have late night parties and today a get to know each other session. The forms of the other two girls in your niche has been placed on your side table. Sophia and Samira you will guide the girls in your sector to the room and Ari will guide the rest. The list is

Blue Niche- Lady Arabia, Lady Kaitlyn and Lady-in-waiting Samira

Pink Niche-Lady Jesseamine, Lady Rachel and Lady-in-waiting Sophia

Yellow Niche- Lady Charlotte,Lady Katie, Lady Kiera

Green Niche- Lady Barbie, Lady Mackenzie

The elimination begin from tomorrow. Best of Luck

In the night

**Blue Niche**

Arabia- How did you become lady in waiting?

Samira- Actually I did not do anything.

Kaitlyn- You must have done something

Samira- Read my form, I did nothing.

Arabia- So i guess we have to just pray you mean.

**Pink Niche**

Everyone slept as they were very tired.

**Yellow Niche**

Everyone slept as they were very tired.

**Green Niche**

Mackenzie- I hate those old girls. I want the prince for myself.

Barbie- Yeah I hate those girls. Did you see the princess ran to one of them.

**Next morning**

All the girls were sitting for breakfast when the royal kids came in.

Luke- After breakfast, one by one you will all come to the study.

Girls- Yes your highness

Luke- Lady Ariana will not be here for sometime as she has gone to her father's house. So Edward will help you.

**After breakfast**

The prince spoke to all the new girls.

Luke- Now Ladies Sophia, Arabia, Kaitlyn, Rachel, Jessamine and Mackenzie may leave the room. You are free for the day.

The girls get up and leave.

Luke- Lady Samira, please come here. I am sorry to announce that the rest of you are eliminated.

Barbie- What, but we just got here

Kiara- If I did something wrong please forgive me.

Luke- Charlotte, Ash is waiting for you in the Guards' room.

Charlotte- Thank You so much your highness.

Luke- No problem. Tell Ash that Prince Luke and Lady Samira would like two horses to be ready.

Charlotte- Yes your highness.

The rest of the girls were guided out.


End file.
